Una Historia Diferente: La piedra Filosofál
by RicHieNSaRii
Summary: Bien, esta historia no es nueva, la tengo en mi otra cuenta en Potterfics, así que los que también tengan una, no se sorprendan...


¡Hola!

Algunos de la cuenta de Potterfics ya me conocerán, y es por eso que les digo de ya que no es plagio, porque esta es mi otra cuenta, ya no quiero estar más en Pf por mucho que me duela...

Y a los nuevos, les doy una bienvenida a mi fic:

Este no es el primer fic que hago, pero sí es el primer long_shot de Harry Potter, así que sin más, espero les guste ^^

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ _Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de JK Rowling, yo solo los uso para sacar toda la imaginación de mi loca cabecita...xD._

_Disclaimer 2:__ Este fic es propiedad de_ _*Supeer Mosqiita!*_ (O de mi Nickname: LiLiAn CuLlEn) _o sea, que necesitan mi permiso si quieren publicarlo en cualquier otra página web_ (Ya de por sí, sería algo ilógico publicar el mismo fic en la misma página...)

* * *

Todo comienza en una casa de dos pisos situada en El Valle de Godric, el ambiente era tranquilo, incluso algo feliz, pero no por mucho tiempo…

Un joven, de cabellos negros como la tinta, ojos avellana y gafas redondas, estaba jugando con un niño, que parecía ser su hijo, por la forma y color de su cabello. De la varita del hombre, salían chispas de diferentes colores, haciendo que el bebé, de apenas un año riera alegremente mientras intentaba alcanzar las luces con sus puñitos.

James Potter, dejó de jugar con su niño un rato, se guardó la varita en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros, cargó a su hijo, y se fue escaleras arriba.

Cuando estuvo en el segundo piso, caminó por tres puertas, y se paró en la última, agarró a su hijo con un brazo fuertemente, y con el otro giró con el mayor silencio posible la perilla de la puerta.

_ ¿Cómo está Harry? – Fue lo primero que preguntó una mujer pelirroja parada junto a una cuna rosa claro, en donde se podía ver la silueta de un bebé dormido chupándose el dedito. La mujer le quitó a su marido el niño, le comenzó a tararear una canción, mientras su esposo le rodeaba los hombros y la cintura.

_ Bien – Dijo James, mirando a la niña acostada en la cuna – No ha parado de llorar, la única manera era entreteniéndolo, y estuve como dos horas jugando con él – Dijo estampando en su rostro una dulce sonrisa.

_ Jajajaja – Rió Lily – No hay duda: Esos son tus genes – Dijo besando el mentón de su marido – Al menos, Elizabeth no causó tanto alboroto para dormir, eso demuestra que las mujeres maduramos más rápido que los hombres.

_ Si claro… - Musitó sarcásticamente el pelinegro – Estuviste seis años ignorando mis sentimientos olímpicamente, y te decidiste a salir conmigo en el 7° curso de Hogwarts, no hay duda: Los chicos maduramos más rápido – Aportó James sonriendo fanfarronamente.

_ Solo lo hacía porque no pasabas veinticuatro horas con una chica sin que la cambiaras por otra – Dijo Lily, mirando embobada como su esposo se revolvía el cabello seductoramente.

_ Si claro… Mejor bajo por unas bebidas, me llevaré a Harry – Repuso mirando a su hijo en los brazos de su madre, que se revolvía pidiendo comida – Tiene mucha hambre, por lo visto.

Agarró a su niño de los brazos de su mujer, se fue de la habitación y bajó lentamente las escaleras. Una vez en la cocina, trató de rememorar lo que su esposa había dicho sobre un artefacto muggle llamado "Tetero", que, según él, el artefacto servía para calentar otro aparato muggle llamado "Calentador", en donde se ponía la leche para el niño.

Más confuso que Adán en el día de la madre, Potter se lanzó hacia el calentador con un cartón de leche. Harry estaba en un cochecito viendo la hazaña de su padre a continuación. James vertió una buena cantidad de leche en el vaso del calentador, pero viendo que el tetero era más chiquito que el calentador, y que obviamente no había manera posible de que la leche se calentara, intentó recordar cómo se prendía el calentador.

Después de minutos pensando y forzando su mente a recordar lo que su mujer le dijo, James no tuvo otra opción que… ¡Apretar todos los botones! (Hay que ver lo ignorante que puede llegar a ser un hombre).

La reacción fue desastrosa: El aparato estalló, manchando toda la cocina de leche que parecía espesa, el niño no paraba de llorar, se había cansado de esperar su comida, el aparato al estallarse hizo un ruido espantoso, y por si fuera poco, Lily lo escuchó.

_ ¡¿James? ¡¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó preocupada su mujer desde el segundo piso, mientras su marido intentaba limpiar la cocina haciendo el menor ruido posible, antes de haberle metido un tetero de jugo de calabaza fría a su hijo para que se calmara.

_ ¡Nada querida! ¡Solo se me cayó el Reteto! – Gritó James, tomando su varita y conjurando unas palabras: En un momento, habían siete paños de cocina limpiando las manchas de leche.

_ ¡Tetero, James! ¡Se dice Tetero! – Gritó Lily desde la planta alta, preguntándose otra vez, como se pudo haber enamorado de ese perfecto, único, sexy… Ejem (Lily, Tu imaginación vuela) Ser.

_ ¡Lo que sea!

James estaba intentando volver a calentar la leche, y dándose cuenta de que era un mago, y podía calentar la leche con la varita, le pone al tetero una ración de leche, y pronuncia un conjuro apuntando con su varita al tetero.

Una vez calentada la leche, James se la dio a su hijo, sin darse cuenta que su varita se había caído, y se quedó debajo del cochecito de Harry. Súbitamente, sintió un repentino malestar y escuchó la puerta de su casa abrirse y cerrarse con brusquedad; Sin tener tiempo de nada, James fue hasta la sala y se encontró al ser más temido de todo el mundo: Lord Voldemort.

_ ¡Lily! – Gritó James, preocupado por su esposa y sus hijos - ¡Es él! ¡Corre, llévate a Harry! – Le gritó a su mujer, que segundos después bajó las escaleras, completamente asustada, lo primero que vio Lily fue el cochecito de Harry, y no duró ni dos segundos cuando se abalanzó contra el niño, y se lo llevó escaleras arriba.

La mujer, desesperada, se plantó en la escalera, viendo a su marido, y al pasillo del cuarto de los niños, ella estaba en un difícil dilema: O morir con el amor de su vida, o rescatar a sus dos hijos de las garras del Innombrable.

Tanteó su delantal buscando su varita y… Se dio una golpiza en la frente: Había dejado caer su varita cuando recogía a Harry. Sin más, subió apresurada las escaleras, conteniendo las ganas de llorar cuando escuchó el cuerpo de su marido caer muerto en el suelo de madera; Agarró con cuidado a Elizabeth de la cuna, y la escondió dentro de un armario de madera, situado a un costado de la puerta.

Estaba a punto de esconder a Harry también en el ropero, pero la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al Lord, con la varita en alto, y la varita de james y Lily en su otra mano. Lily se alejó del ropero rápidamente para que el mago no notara que su hija estaba escondida ahí, retrocedió con Harry en su espalda hasta la cuna y, lo dejó caer entre los barrotes de la cama de su hermana.

_ ¡A Harry no!, ¡A Harry no, por favor! – Suplicaba una madre, intentando dar lo último que le quedaba: Su vida - ¡Mátame a mí!, ¡Deja a mi hijo en paz!

_ ¡Cállate, estúpida! – Gritó una voz fría y lúgubre – ¡Apártate y te dejaré viva!

La mujer no se apartó por muchas amenazas que el Lord le hiciera, así que, cansado el Sangre Pura la mató. El cuerpo de la mujer cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, mientras el frío mago reía con ese tono tan lúgubre, apuntando con la varita al niño pelinegro y ojiverde, que comenzó a berrear en silencio.

Tanto ruido, terminó por despertar a la niña del armario, que comenzó a chillar y llorar (Claro, si yo me encontrara en un armario oscuro, yo me haría encima), el Innombrable caminó hasta el clóset, lo abrió y musitó algo como "Ahí estás".

Cargó a la niña, que intentaba golpearlo con sus pequeños puñitos, pues ese mago no era ni su padre, ni su madre, y a la pequeña Potter le daba un muy mal presentimiento.

_ Primero te mataré a ti… - Musitó la voz fría del mago, apuntando al niño del cabello negro.

Como si su hermana supiera lo que estaba pasando, lo rodeó con sus bracitos, y Harry también la abrazó, provocando una fría y estruendosa risa de Voldemort, que los apuntó a los dos con la varita mágica, dijo un "Avada Kedavra" Con voz triunfante, a la vez que reía con tono frío y lúgubre (Al parecer, su tono favorito), y después…

…Desapareció, dejando a los dos niños llorando.

Vivos.

Hola!

Bien, ya sé que no es el mejor de todos, pero algo es algo.

Espero les haya gustado ¡Bss!

**Supeer Mosqiita!**


End file.
